The cleansing and care of the hair is an important part of human bodycare. Both the cleansing of the hair using shampoos and also the decorative arrangement of the hairstyle, for example by coloring or permanent waving, are interventions which influence the natural structure and the properties of the hair.
Thus, for example, customary hair coloring compositions are formulated on the basis of oxidation dyes. Combinations of oxidation dyes and substantive dyes are frequently used to achieve specific shades. Colorants based on oxidation dyes lead to brilliant and permanent color shades. However, they require the use of strong oxidizing agents such as, for example, hydrogen peroxide solution. This can damage the hair to be colored. This damage must then be counteracted using suitable care products.
For this reason, it has been customary for some time to subject the hair to a special after-treatment. For this, the hair is treated with special active ingredients, for example quaternary ammonium salts or special polymers, usually in the form of a rinse. Depending on the formulation, this treatment improves combability, hold and fullness of the hair and reduces the proportion of split-ends.
Furthermore, “combination preparations” have recently been developed in order to reduce the time and effort of customary multistage procedures, in particular in the case of direct application by consumers.
As well as the customary components, for example for coloring the hair, these preparations additionally comprise active ingredients which were previously reserved for hair after-treatment agents. The consumer thus saves an application step; at the same time, the packaging cost is reduced since one product is used less.
The active ingredients which are available both for separate after-treatment agents and also for combination preparations can still not satisfy all of the wishes of the consumer.
There is therefore still a need for active ingredients and active ingredient combinations with good care properties and good biodegradability for which undesired accumulations on the hair are excluded.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that a combination of certain cationic tensides with further conditioning substances do not have the abovementioned disadvantages and at the same time improve the feel, wet combability and the shine of the treated hair.